Total Digimon Battle
by aceventury
Summary: After the events of Season four Chris discovers something that will change Total Drama forever. a prize of 10,000 dollars awaits the Contestant who can brave the trials of Chris's newest Total Drama show.
1. Humble beginnings part 1

To all the /co/nadians who inspired/helped me set up the backbone of this story, thank you!  
I in no way own the Total Drama Series, nor do I own Digimon, with that tripe gotten past let the fun begin!**  
*PAGE BREAK*  
**Chris McLean stood before a large amphitheater-like building, the usual wily smirk spread across his face.  
"Hello once again Total Drama fans! After the fiasco that caused Camp Wawanakwa to be quarantined, we're finally back with a brand new season!" Chris clasped his hands behind his back as his smirk seemed to grow even wider.  
"But while I was trapped on the Island with a few unlucky interns I happened upon something that's going to change Total Drama forever!" He cackled upon finishing this statement, but managed to stop himself before he went into a full evil laugh.  
Coughing into his hand Chris continued "Anywho, we received some complaints that last season was too short, mostly due to the smaller cast, in light of this we at Total Drama have decided to go all out this season!" Chris exclaimed as a bus pulled up to the left of the sadistic host.  
"And here they are!" he exclaimed as the bus door opened and a teen shot out of it before going off in the opposite direction. Despite this, Chris's smile didn't falter as he pulled out a remote control and pressed a button on it. Soon after there were two screams of pain.  
"As you can see, this season we've got the old and the new competitors!", his smile grew as two interns dragged the still sparking Ezekiel back to the bus. As the other contestants got off of the bus they saw Ezekiel's current state and knew that running for it wasn't an option******  
*Confession Cam- you know the drill*  
**Ezekiel: "I hope that never happens again"******  
*Confession Cam- We're done here*  
**"Now, I believe introductions are in order just in case we've got any new viewers", the maniacal host informed the cast before ordering them into single file and approaching the left end of the line. "Welcome back Eva, ready to compete?", Chris inquired. Eva's response was a warning growl causing Chris to recoil. "Riiiiight, next up is one of the new competitors, B, how are things?" If looks could kill B's glare would have killed Chris a hundred times over. Pulling on his collar chris went down the line to receive similar responses from every contestant until he got to Owen, who gave an excited cheer and continued to go on about how fun this was going to be for them all, causing Noah to dryly intone "Yeah, risking our lives for the amusement of other and a crummy million dollar prize it's gonna be great."  
Chris frowned at the overall negative response of the contestants before smiling again. "Now, before this becomes a total snooze fest, we're going to decide the teams with a fun little race!" causing several groans of protest, the loudest of which was from Owen.  
With a smile Chris pulled the same remote that had shocked Ezekiel before, causing the teens to take off in a full pelt run towards the large amphitheater-like building in the distance. "Don't forget! There's a surprise once you get to the Total Drama Amphitheater!" he exclaimed to the now running teens.  
As the teens ran some engaged in conversation, Cody and Cameron seemed to hit it off very well talking about all kinds of technology, and Sam eventually joined in to talk about video games before really starting to hoof it to catch up with Dakota.  
Jo, Eva, and Brick seemed to be racing against each other, gradually getting faster until they ran in a full on charge. While these conversations were going on, the so called Total Drama Amphitheater was brought before them, and as they entered the dark building the lights quickly flashed on, momentarily blinding the teens, save for some of the slower ones. Upon regaining their sight, they saw a large pile of eggs with various markings and colors.  
"Welcome contestants! This is the Total Drama Amphitheater, where three fourths of all challenges will be held!" Chris happily exclaimed while making a grandiose gesture with his hands to the surrounding structure. Then Chris pointed to the large group of eggs with a smirk on his face.**********  
*Confession Cam- 23 Skidoo!*  
**B:*Frowns at the camera before shrugging*

Dawn: "I wonder what Chris wants us to do with those eggs?"

Sam: "It's great to see Dakota again! If only they hadn't confiscated my handhelds in advance this time..."

Chef: *Playing one of Sam's Handhelds* "Heh heh."**  
*Confession Cam- over and out!*  
**"Now I bet you're all curious about these eggs, right?", Chris inquired, receiving several nods to the affirmative. "Well you'll find out after the teams are made!", causing several contestants to roll their eyes.  
Using the race, Chris split up the contestants into two teams. The first, known as the Nightmare Soldiers, was comprised of Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Harold, Justin, Katie, Alejandro, Anne Maria, B, Dakota, Dawn, and Sam.  
The second team, known as the Virus Busters, was comprised of Beth, Bridgette, Cody, Geoff, Noah, Owen, Sadie, Brick, Cameron, Jo, Mike, and Zoey.  
Upon hearing that they would be separated, Katie and Sadie Screamed to the heavens. As Chris cackled at their suffering the screen fades to black, cutting to a commercial.

***PAGE BREAK***  
To be continued in chapter 2  
Who's gonna get eliminated?  
You'll just have to wait and see!


	2. Humble beginnings part 2

Same thanks as before, as well as a formal thank you to all of you who liked the story enough to subscribe to it!  
Still don't own Total Drama or Digimon, still not making any money off of this.  
Expect at least one chapter every three-four weeks.  
Partners will be hatched over the first few episodes!

***PAGEBREAK***

Chris smiles at the camera as the show comes back on, while Katie and Sadie's wails of sorrow can still be heard just offscreen. "Now that the Teams are all set up we can start our first challenge!" the maniacal host exclaimed boisterously while pointing to the large pile of eggs "But first you must collect one of these eggs from the pile, and be careful! Breaking your or someone else's egg means INSTANT ELIMINATION!" he warned, putting extra emphasis on instant elimination.  
As the contestants collected their eggs, some seemed to have trouble carrying them

***Confession Cam- Because SCIENCE!***  
Cameron: "These eggs are like nothing I've ever seen before. Their size and coloration are different from all the others I've ever read about. Perhaps they're from the Island?"

Sam: "These eggs look like something out of Beast Herder 3."

Dawn: "When I chose my egg I picked the one with the friendliest aura, I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

Katie and Sadie: *Still bawling their eyes out and hugging only to be thrown out of the confessional by Chef.*  
***Confession Cam- During their lives one in six children will be abducted by the Dutch***  
Now that the two teams had collected their eggs (and Chef had managed to separate the sobbing BFFFLs from each other) Chris began to speak. "For the first challenge of this season we've decided to start off small and simple, with a scavenger hunt!" As the teens muttered among themselves in disbelieving tones, Chris smiled even wider, adding, "Though there will be a few added surprises along the way", a statement met with groans and eye-rolling.  
Chris handed out two checklists to the teams, each with the corresponding team members names placed beside the checkpoints. "Throughout the Total Drama Amphitheater there are 24 devices just like this!" Chris exclaimed showing a pitchblack device that looked like a V-Pet. "First team to acquire enough for their entire team wins!" the host informed in an over the top manner.  
As the teams headed off in separate directions several contestants decided to talk. One such contestant was Dawn, who walked beside a much larger teen B, "I'm so sorry that I believed that traitor Scott when he spoke of your disdain for nature, I had no idea he could hide such intentions in his aura. By the divine grace of the Earth Mother and all Her children, can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" , the Nature loving girl inquired to the silent giant. B seemed to be thinking it over, but one look at Dawn was all the proof he needed that she was sincere, so he gave her a nod and a smile. Dawn, happy that B had forgiven her, hugged the gentle giant.  
Suddenly, as if the hug had caused it, a clock on the wall s hands began to spin rapidly, as a cry of "LAVA LOOGIE!" was sounded off from behind the contestants of team Nightmare Soldier. Said sound was followed by a ball of fire flying over their heads and lighting the hall before them ablaze.  
The contestants quickly turned, only to see what appeared to be a giant candle wearing a black collar on its bronze holder. A closer look revealed that the flame on top of its wick had a face.  
Chris voice suddenly roared forth from an undamaged PA device attached to the wall. "That's Candlemon, A Flame Digimon that really hates teenagers. Look out for its Lava Loogie and Paraffin Paralyzer, which'll probably ruin your day", he explained as the Candlemon approached with an angry look on both its candle and its flame.  
***Confession Cam- Digisee, Digihear, Digiknow it was coming?***  
Duncan: "REALLY CHRIS!"

Eva: "Of course I make my comeback during the season Chris starts using REAL monster"s *Punches the confessional wall, hitting someone just outside*

Harold: "Even my mad skills are no match against fire monsters!" (He has a black eye while saying this)

Justin: *looks dumbfounded at the camera before flashing a smile.*

Alejandro: *Shudders at the mention of Lava*, "I'm really regretting signing that form now"

Dawn: "While I'm glad to have rekindled good feelings with B, that creature s aura seemed as if it has been tampered with. What has Chris done to these poor creatures!"

Katie: *Lets out a depressed sob* "I ALREADY MISS SADIE!" *She cries aloud before sobbing again.*

Dakota: "This is like something from one of Sam's video games!" , she exclaimed in exasperation.

Sam: "This is awesome! it's just like Super Monster Champion Five, I wonder if it has a critical mode?"

***Confession Cam- DigiModify, End Segment!***

As it got closer the teens had to think fast, did they want to fight a candle monster or risk the wall of flames that threatened to consume them? Suddenly, Ezekiel rushed forward and tackled the Candlemon to the ground. The prairie boy looked at the gobsmacked contestants and screamed, "GO WHILE I VE GOT HIM DOWN, EH!" towards his teammates. They didn't think twice before taking heed and running past the scuffle.  
Candlemon was soon able to blast Ezekiel off with a Lava Loogie and stick him in place with a Paraffin Paralyzer. While this happened, Ezekiel s egg had fallen to the ground and landed on its side undamaged. However, as the Candlemon approached, the egg seemed to right itself before letting out a white glow. As the Flame Digimon prepped another Lava Loogie, it was attacked from the side by what appeared to be a small horned dragon, which let out a cry of "TAIL SMASH!" as it attacked the flame on top of Candlemon s head, putting the flame out and causing the digimon to explode into data that then became a egg.  
The tiny dragon toddled over to the downed teen and looked at his face. The dragon blinked before asking, "Are you my Tamer?" in a small childlike voice. Ezekiel let out a confused yes, causing the dragon to easily free him from the floor and then give him a fierce hug.  
"I'm Dracomon, your new Digimon partner!" the excitable young Dragon exclaimed, letting Ezekiel go and running over the egg that was once Candlemon, and picking something up before presenting the silver and gold device to the young prairie boy. Ezekiel looked at the device before letting out a whooping cheer, picking up Dracomon, and running in the direction his teammates had gone.  
***PAGEBREAK***  
and that's a wrap on part two, looks like the first episode is going to be a three/four parter!  
Be sure to review!  
Be sure to try and guess the Confessional references!


	3. AN

Hi everyone, sorry to say that Total Digimon Battle's gonna be on a hiatus until September, as family issues have come forth that deeply complicate things and has zapped my will to write.  
once September has come I'm sure a couple of chapters will be ready.  
yet again, I am deeply sorry.

Aceventury


End file.
